


The Beast Inside

by musikfurfreiheit



Category: Nightwish, Within Temptation (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could feel the beast spreading his wings as it woke up and their bodies melted together until they became one again. No more fears, no more anger, just lust and power and a desire to kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast Inside

The sounds of an acoustic guitar, the beat of the bass drum, cheering musicians, singers warming up their voices, the backstage was filled with it. In Sharon’s head however there only was an ice cold silence as she made her way towards her dressing room. Anger ran through her veins as she slammed the door shut before the silence she was surrounded by matched the one in her head. She took a deep breath, and then the silent rambling started all over again.

Her performance had been great, but this jerk had managed to ruin her adrenaline rush. Who the hell did he think he was? The master of the universe? Sorry to disappoint you, Tuomas, you’re just another musician of just another band. She’d said those exact words to the Finn, but his drunken mind hadn’t been able to hear it. No, she didn’t want a drink from him. She didn’t want to go to his dressing room and she definitely didn’t want to “sing” with him.

Sharon’s inner monologue was interrupted by a knock on the door. Her name followed and a shiver ran up her spine by hearing the R that sounded too loud and the drunken giggle that followed. The anger returned as the singer realized that the Nightwish musician had followed her to her dressing room and that he wasn’t going to leave until she did. She was trapped in her own safety with a stalker guarding the door and no chance to escape. Unless…

Just as she had asked, a bottle of red wine was standing on the table in the far corner. She could almost taste the alcohol on her tongue as she looked at the bottle and she felt how her heart started beating faster. She shouldn’t drink it, especially not now she was already angry, but yet another knock on the door convinced her. She needed to get rid of that stalker in the hallway and this was such an easy, but most of all permanent solution. Sharon den Adel, very respected singer of the band Within Temptation and a mother of three children would never kill anyone, not even a fly, but the beast in her that was awoken by the taste of red wine definitely would.

The first time the beast had woken up Sharon hadn’t felt a single thing of it. She had blacked out, panicked and cleaned up the mess while tears ran down her cheeks. She had been disgusted by herself and drank even more wine in an attempt to calm herself down, and it had worked. She no longer blackened out, she was fully aware of the beast taking over her body as the first droplet of wine touched her tongue. She knew exactly what she was doing and lived in harmony with the beast that was about to be woken again.

Fascinated by the color of the liquid she watched the glass in her hand while her name echoed through the dressing room. Soon, it would be over and she would finally get the rest and silence she desired after a concert. Already with a grin on her face Sharon brought the glass to her lips and a fire spread through her body as the alcohol hit her tongue. She could feel the beast spreading his wings as it woke up and their bodies melted together until they became one again. No more fears, no more anger, just lust and power and a desire to kill.

With confident steps she walked towards the door, the bottle in her hand her weapon of choice. The door revealed a grinning Finn as it opened and Tuomas almost fell into her dressing room. Sharon watched him as he tried to find the right balance between his feet and she walked up to him. Her hand gently guided his eyes in her direction and her grin matched his right before the bottle exploded in particles on his skull. The keyboarder’s body fell limp and Sharon tossed the neck of the bottle that was still in her hand next to it. With the strength of the beast she had no problem dragging the lifeless body towards her shower before tying it up against the pipe.

Sharon took her time to watch her victim before walking to the pile of clothes she’d been wearing during the concert. Her fingers stroke the leather material of the black gloves before putting them on like a visible claw of the beast. She felt his strength, she felt his power as if it was her own and the adrenaline rushing through her veins felt like a drug doing its job.

By the time she returned to Tuomas the man was conscious again, much to Sharon’s liking. She loved watching the last trace of life disappearing from her victims’ eyes. She let the strings of her glove tickle the musician’s skin before he looked at her and she smiled at his angry face.

‘What are you doing?’

His thick accent made her smile even wider as she kneeled down in front of him. Her long fingers stroke his beard as she inspected his eyes filled with confusion and fear. He was caught, just as she had been a few minutes ago, and all of it was his own fault.

‘Killing you.’

Her whisper sounded ice cold and would have send a shiver down her spine if she could hear it. Her voice was confident and held a hint of joy as she wrapped a few of the strings around the man’s neck. She pulled the leather tight and looked Tuomas right in the eye with a killing smile.

‘Do you have one last _Nightwish_?’

There was no answer, only fear-filled eyes that widened as Sharon pulled the strings. She could hear him gasping for air as the leather cut his skin. His neck reddened and the little veins in his blue eyes became visible as she pulled harder. His hands started to fight to get free while he desperately kept gasping for air that Sharon didn’t allow him. After a few seconds however the struggling stopped as he fell unconscious again, but Sharon only let go when she was sure he wouldn’t wake up again.

She closed her eyes as she listened to the peaceful silence that finally surrounded her and she could feel how the beast fell asleep again. The beating of her heart sounded loud, but she was calmer than she’d ever been before. The knock on the door didn’t bother her anymore and she smiled as she greeted Ruud after opening it.

‘Can you clean up?’ She simply asked as she left her dressing room.

‘Sharon, not again…’

The smile she gave him as an answer was enough and the guitarist sighed as he locked himself in Sharon’s dressing room. Her secret was safe with him and he had taken care of the 7 bodies of which she’d stolen the lives. He cleaned up her mess and kept his mouth shut, that was the deal if he himself didn’t want to become the next victim of the beast and the killer gloves.


End file.
